Priestess Rin
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: Nine years ago, Naraku was defeated and Rin got lost and nobody has heard from her since. Kikyo, Inu Yasha's group, and Sesshomaru are travelling together. The shards still scattered the larger group looks for them. They come to a village with a priestess
1. Priestess

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

A/N: In this story Inu Yasha's gang, Sesshomaru and Kikyo are traveling together. Kagome+Inuyasha; Miroku+Sango are already couples. It's told in a third person POV and I might have short passages saying what each person is thinking. Or entire chapters in one persons POV. This is just a warning and I might not do this also. My first Inu Yasha fic please enjoy!! R&R!!! PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!!!!

Chapter One:

Sesshomaru sat leaning against a tree thinking of Rin... Nine years ago Rin had been kidnapped, and they had never found her. He still thought about her the cheerful human always at his side... "Sesshomaru!" he heard the voice of the undying priestess. Getting up he began to follow them.

Naraku had been defeated, yet the group still stayed together. Even he had to admit they had been very good to him. Jaken was no longer traveling with him; Ah-Un had left also. Even though he hated to admit it he began to miss them.

One day they came across a village, a quite big one at that. They decided to stop and rest there. They got strange looks, because they had demons with them. These villagers didn't take kindly to demons apparently.

Anyway they stayed at a nice hotel. A young woman came in shyly "Is there anything you need?" she asked rather timidly she seemed frightened. "No it's quite alright," Kikyo replied kindly "Except... could you tell me if there is a strong priestess or monk in the area? I sense strong spiritual powers."

"Actually lady priestess, our village is protected by the powerful lady Sakura, she is a very powerful priestess, and also very kind. She is the daughter of the mayor." said the young woman.

"Ah, and what might be the name of a beautiful creature such as yourself?" Miroku asked only to receive glares from everyone.

"My name is Leanne," the girl said giving Miroku a weird look. "Would you mind taking us to the priestess later on?" Sango asked.

Despite the fact Naraku had been defeated the shards of the sacred jewel had been scattered; once again they still needed to find it. They stayed in the village for a few days, and on one morning they found Leanne getting ready for something, she looked cheerful about it too.

"Where are you going Leanne?" Kikyo asked watching the young girl. The young girl was dressed in a pale pink kimono. Her black hair tied back in a pony-tail; her dark eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Oh Lady Kikyo, I didn't see you," Leanne said "I'm going to visit Sakura!" "The priestess?" Kagome asked. "Yes," Leanne said "She should be just your age lady Kikyo! All of you are welcome to come with me, you said that you wanted to meet her did you not?" "Yes that would be nice," Sango said. The group headed off.

They soon arrived at a splendidly nice house. "SAKURA!" hollered Leanne. The young woman no longer felt shy around the group. They had become friends. They all walked in to the guest room and sat down.

A young woman came out of the other room. She was pale and pretty dressed in a silk sky blue kimono. Her hair was black and long, up to her knees, and slightly yellow-orange eyes. "Sakura!" Leanne said the two girls hugged.

Everyone's jaws dropped, they couldn't believe who they were seeing...


	2. Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Chapter Two: Identity

Everyone's mouth dropped at who they were seeing... She had grown up a lot, but they recognized her. "RIN!" they all said in unison.

The priestess looked taken aback "Rin?" she repeated "Who is that?" The group all turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was visibly stunned for a few seconds and then turned back to his normal cold face. The others gave him curious looks, but Kikyo immediately understood. "Nothing," Kikyo said "Miss Sakura, you look like someone we knew."

Leanne smiled "These are people that wanted to meet you; they said they wanted to know if you had any of the shards of the shikon no tama or knew anything about it." "I'm afraid I don't nor do I know anything about it," Sakura said smiling.

After that the gang split up Sakura, Leanne, and Kikyo went shopping for clothes. Sango and Kagome took a tour of Sakura's gigantic house, and took showers. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha wandered off somewhere to talk. Miroku went off without a word (to flirt obviously though thankfully Sango didn't know.) Shippo and Kirara took naps outside, under a big oak tree.

Shopping for the three girls were going quite well, they'd all picked out some beautiful kimonos that Sakura insisted on buying for them. Abruptly Kikyo stopped and said: "I sense jewel shards!" "We better find the others then," Leanne put in quickly. They were just in luck, because just then Sakura said "look," pointing to Miroku. "MIROKU!" the girls yelled. They alerted the perverted monk of the situation. The foursome headed towards the location of the jewel shards.

The same event was happening with Sango and Kagome. Kagome said she sensed a jewel shard and they went to find the others. Thankfully they found Shippo and Kirara. They all headed to the location were Kagome sensed the jewel shards.

Meanwhile Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were deep in conversation, in the middle of a forest that was near the town. "Why aren't you telling her?" Inu Yasha asked his half brother. "None of your concern half-breed," Sesshomaru sneered.

Inu Yasha glared until the lord of the west finally sighed gave in. "She's happier here," he said "that is enough for-" "Save the speech for someone that cared!" Inu Yasha snarled "Stop deciding her fate she has a RIGHT to know!" Sesshomaru was stunned by Inu Yasha sudden involvement in his life.

"AND," Inu Yasha began again "Do you remember when those monks took Rin. She called out YOUR name! She didn't want to go with the other children!!" Inu Yasha looked like he was going to continue, but stopped suddenly.

"Do you smell that?" Inu Yasha asked worriedly. "I hope not...for his sake" his brother said angrily. They headed towards were the smell was coming from; a deeper part of the forest. They met Kagome, Kikyo and the others.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said urgently "there are jewel shards here!" "That's not all," Kikyo added; she was white with fury "I sense-" She was cut off by another's voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" a voice came from below. Leanne screamed, Sakura pointed her arrow at it.

She had gone to her house and gotten her things. She now had a bow and arrow as well as a sword, and was dressed in priestess clothing. Her hair was in a pony-tail.

The green creature was followed by a dragon-like creature. They both gaped at the figure. "RIN!" Jaken said "Where have you been girl? Do you know how much lord Sesshomaru was worried about-" He was cut off when Sesshomaru hit him on the head.

"Looks like the gangs all here!" said a female voice from above. They looked up... "KAGURA YOU WENCH!" Inu Yasha said in a disgusted voice.

"That's rich coming from you half breed!" the female wind demon retorted in just a disgusted tone as Inu Yasha.

There was the red eyed demon riding her feather. Their attention turned to the child next to her, who they knew from experience was much more dangerous. "Kikyo," the white haired boy said "so you're still alive?"

"Shut up you brat!" Kikyo said firing an arrow at him that he dodged, but not before it could do some damage to his shield. At this the undead priestess smiled.

Hakudoshi and Kagura went in different directions. "Sango, Kirara," Inu Yasha said "take care of that witch: Kagura. Kikyo go with Miroku after that brat Hakudoshi, since you're the only one that can do any damage to his barrier.

"Kagome come with me we're going to get those jewel shards in the east. Sesshomaru and Sakura go after the shards in the west. Jaken, Leanne and Ah-Un go to the village and make sure everyone gets away safely. Leanne knows about everyone in the village and they'll listen to her. Plus we don't want anyone dying here.

Everyone went on there separate ways. Inu Yasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru were the only ones that knew who was really behind this, and they were furious about it.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please Review!!! I need my reader's opinions.


	3. Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Chapter Three: Naraku Alive

The groups split up... Leanne's group had very good luck they managed to get the

villagers out of their houses.

Inu Yasha and Kagome headed towards the west, almost as soon as they left the others they were attacked by a flock of white birds. Inu Yasha easily defeated them.

"How are you half breed?!" Came the voice of princess Abby. A few more birds attacked them, but Kagome took them out with her arrow.

Inu Yasha and Abby were fighting one on one, while Kagome took care of the blood sucking birds.

Sango and Kirara chased after Kagura. Sango used her boomerang to knock Kagura out of the air. Sango and Kirara were now; like Inu Yasha and Abby in a one on one fight.

Kikyo and Miroku were having the best luck of all. Kikyo had already used her arrow to kill Hakudoshi's supply of poison wasps.

She shot another arrow right through the barrier. Miroku pulled out his wind tunnel (which had appeared shortly after Kagura and Hakudoshi left) before the brat could flee. It sucked in everything even Hakudoshi.

"We make a good team," Miroku commented. "Go back to your wife monk man." Kikyo replied. Miroku sighed "That was a little too easy..." "For once I agree with you," the undead priestess said uneasily.

Sakura and Sesshomaru walked in total silence. It was fine with the demon, but the priestess found it a little unnerving. "Have we met before?" She asked him abruptly "You seem familiar." No answer, more silence.

"A demon and a priestess, what a sight. I never thought that this would happen to you too Sesshomaru. "Naraku!" the demon spat.

The lord of the west attacked head first, but was repelled by Naraku's barrier. "Relax boy it's not you I'm after." Naraku landed walking towards Sakura.

"It's been a while, aren't you going to say hello to uncle Naraku?" the demon mocked. The priestess cut him with her sword. His barrier prevented any harm.

Naraku touched the priestess's forehead with his index finger. Sakura began to glow 'What's happening?' she thought 'It feels like I'm underwater.'

"What are you doing to her?" Sesshomaru asked angrily getting up. "You should be thanking me!" Naraku said "I'm making her remember her past." "What use is she to you?" the demon lord snarled. "That's for me to know and you to never find out," he stated in reply.

"NARAKU!" came a voice as sharp as a knife. An arrow shot out of no where breaking Naraku's barrier. Everyone rushed from behind; apparently they had done their assigned tasks. Naraku pulled out poison wasp nest. Which Sesshomaru instantly destroyed.

"One false move and the girl will die," the demon said dangerously. "They all stopped except Kikyo.

"Relax," she said "He won't do a thing to hurt her. Right now she is the only one he can use to get the jewel fragments." "WHAT?" the others said in unison.

"And unless I am mistaken, his heart is now inside him." she added smirking at her victory. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru attacked the demon head first, Naraku's barrier could do nothing to stop the attacks.

The brothers moved out of the way waiting for Miroku. "BLACK HOLE!" he yelled. The monk's wind tunnel sucked the defenseless in.

Sakura fell to the ground and the red light disappeared. Extremely worried they carried her back to the village. They called the villagers back and the doctors took a look at Sakura. While Sesshomaru pondered what he would do if she really did get her memory back.

Everyone waited eagerly outside. They also asked Kikyo what she had meant that Rin was the only one that could help Naraku get the jewel. "Once a person has been healed by Sesshomaru's sword they usually have the ability to see sacred jewel shards," she calmly explained. The doctors came out and said.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I have an announcement to make: I'll try to finish my fics. Before Jan. 15 that when school starts, so please wait until then. Thank you, and please review.


	4. Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

**Chapter Four: A happy ending or not?**

The doctor came out "She'll be just fine," he said. Everyone looked much more relieved. "She'll need some rest, please don't disturb her while she sleeps," he added. "We wouldn't do that anyways you dried up old prune!" Inu Yasha snapped. "Inu Yasha," Kagome said in a calm voice "Sit boy." Sesshomaru wasn't bothered by his brother's crazy antics.

"Lord Sesshomaru is something the matter?" Jaken asked disturbed by the look on his master's face. The dog demon however paid him no mind.

He stopped thinking his mind was made up and no one could change it. Either way he thought he should at least tell Inu Yasha and the others.

Sakura woke up in the company of her parents, Leanne and the doctors. "Where is he?" she asked as soon as she sat up. "Don't worry about the demon," Leanne said "It was killed by the others."

"I didn't mean Naraku!" she said getting up despite the doctors encouraging her to stay in bed "Where is lord Sesshomaru?" Everyone looked at her slightly stunned "Sakura are you alright?" he parents asked. "Thank you for taking care of me all these years," Sakura said "but my name is Rin not Sakura."

"Well you're remembering this a little bit too late," Inu Yasha said in his rough voice "Sesshomaru left." "WHAT?" the young girl said startled.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru said looking at his younger brother and the others "I'm leaving." "WHAT?!" everyone said together in a surprised tone. "Since the shards have been recovered, the sacred jewel is once again complete. It's time for me to go," he replied calmly._

_"What about Rin?!" Kagome asked indignantly. "What about her?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly. "You're going to leave her here?!" Sango joined "Now that she might actually have her memory back!"_

_"She'll be much happier with her own kind, and not risking her life." he said shortly turning around he left._

**END FLASHBACK**

"When was that Inu Yasha?" she asked quickly. "About fifteen minutes ago," he replied smiling. "Run and you can catch him. Smack him for me when you see him." Kikyo added encouragingly. She nodded running out the door.

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and sighed. "Did I really do the right thing?" he asked himself aloud.

"NO YOU DID NOT!!!" a panting voice said from behind him. "Ri- Sakura what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"My darn name is RIN!" she yelled. "Watch how you speak to lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken annoyed. "Be quiet toad!" she snarled.

Now Jaken was scared Rin was definitely NOT acting like herself. "I can't believe you are so SELFISH!" that's how it went for about five minutes. Him giving her his undivided attention, and she yelling and swearing her tongue out.

At last she stopped and said softly "Didn't it ever occur to you that I might NOT want to stay in the village?" There were tears in her eyes...

"Yes it did..." the demon lord said "but you would have been safer in the village." "Safer doesn't always mean happier!" she said "I'd much rather go with you Sesshomaru, just like I always have."

"PUT LORD BEFORE YOU SAY HIS NAME GIRL!" the toad yelled, but was completely ignored.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said sighing in surrender "but I war-" Before the demon lord could finish her lips were over his. He retuned the kiss fully.

Jaken stared open mouthed. The others who they didn't notice were behind them. "So romantic!" Leanne, Sango, and Kagome said in unison. "I think I'm gonna gag," Inu Yasha muttered.

"I love you," the demon whispered. "I love you too." the priestess said.

"Scratch that," Inu Yasha muttered again "I AM gonna gag!" "Sit boy."

**THE END**

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. What do you think of the last chapter? Please review one last time thank you!!!!


End file.
